Junior Mattew Rizzoli
by MultiNatasha1997
Summary: What if Jane has a son and maura has a daughter and they become friends? Or will it be more? You'll never know. AU.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Even when you're popular and you have a lot of friends, school sucks. After 2 months of vacation school starts again and there is always one student who is late: Junior Mattew Rizzoli. Everybody knows him and everybody wants to hang out with him and every girl wants to be his girlfriend.

The school bell rang and for the first time Junior entered the school while the bell was ringing. The teachers were looking strange at him because he wasn't late this time. He even seemed happy. He immediately walked towards his friends but ran into a girl. It was a beautiful girl. "I'm so sorry. Wait let me help you", he said while taking her books off the ground. "I'm Junior", he said. "I know who you are", she said. "But I don't know who you are. So who are you?" "I'm Claire. But I have to go now. Thank you for helping me." "No prob. Will I see you again?" 'I don't know", she said while she was heading to het classroom.

His friends came to him and they walked to their classroom. When junior entered his classroom he couldn't move anymore because he saw that beautiful girl again so he stood there for a while until the teacher spoke, "Look who we got here, Junior who isn't late on the first day of school. Are you coming or are you going to stand there the whole time?" "Yeah, sure. Like I have a choice", he said while entering the class and heading to the backseats. "Junior, what are you doing?" "I'm taking a seat. Why?" "I don't think so." "What?" "You're going to sit in the front so I can keep an eye on you." "But…" "Do we have a problem, Junior?" "I guess not", he said while sitting next to the beautiful girl.

"Hey", he said but she didn't answer. "So, you're new here?" he asked. "Yes, my mother and I moved this summer because of my mother's work." "What does she do?" "She is the new chief medical examiner of the commonwealth of Massachusetts." "Oh, that's nice. My mom is a homicide detective. But how come you knew who I was if you're new here?" "Your name is on your shirt." "Oh yeah." "Do you want to sit with me during lunch?" "Oh, no. I don't want to intrude." "I don't mind." "If you're sure." "I'm." "Ok."

Not much later the bell rang and it was time for the next class. The time went by and it was now lunchtime. Junior waited at the entrance of the cafeteria like he promiced when Claire was there they went inside and sat down at a table. They had a nice chat till the bell rang. They went their separate ways but they would walk to precinct together. So when the last bell rang they walked together to the precinct.

When they arrived at the precinct they heard a scream from a lady. So when they turned around they were face to face with Angela Rizolli, Junior's nonna. "Nonna, you scared me. What are you doing here?" "I work here." "Since when?" "If you would come outside more and would come visit your nonna more you would know that. And who is this beautiful young lady?" "This is Claire. She is in some of my classes. Her mother works here too. Talking about mothers is ma busy?" "Nice to meet you Claire. I'm Angela. I haven't heard or seen Janie today. Why don't you go upstairs and see what she's doing?" "Ok but can I have a coffee first and make one for ma too. I have a feeling she could use one." "You sure you don't want tea?" "Nonna we have this talk every damn time. And last time I checked I still do,'t like tea. So no, I don't want tea." "Ok, fine. Have it your way." When Angela went to make the coffees Junior turned back to Claire and said, "I'm sorry about that. She can be a bit noisy." "I don't mind. She seems nice. But I really should go to my mother." "Do you know where you have to be?" "No, I have been here only once." "I'll go with you if my nonna is back." "Thank you."

When Angela returned with the 2 coffees they said there goodbye's and went to the morgue. When they arrived in the morgue Junior said bye and went upstairs. When he arrived in the bullpen he didn't see his ma but her partner was there so he went to him.

When Barry Frost saw Junior he stopped doing what he was doing and said, "Hey Junior. How was your first day?" "Hey Barry. It was nice." "Did you just use the word nice to tell how school went?", a voice behind him asked.

It was his ma. "yeah. Why?" "But you hate school." "I know." "And you are smiling." "I know." "And you brought me coffee." "I know." "And you are here early." "Yeah." "Are sure you're not sick?" "Yeah ma. I'm perfectly fine. Is it that strange that I had a nice day?" "Yeah. It is. So what happened?" "Nothing happened." Hey Maur, what are his expressions saying?"

That's when Junior saw the 2 other people in the room. The first one was a woman his mothers age and the other one was Claire. "Ma, I'm fine. Can we go home now? I have a lot to do." "Like what?" "It doesn't matter what I have to do. I just want to go home." "OK. Fine. We'll go home. Frost see you tomorrow. Bye Maura." "Bye Jane.", Frost and Maura said.

When they exited the precinct Jane turned to Junior and asked, "So why did you want to go home?" "I already told you. I have a lot te do." "Bullshit and you know it now tell me the real reason." "Fine. I'll tell you. The girl with that Maura woman she goes to my school and we have some classes in common." "And?" "I like her. Are you happy now?" "Hey, I'm not your enimy here. I just want to help." "Like you show that all the time. You know just go back to work like you always do I'll just be fine on my own. Nonna already made dinner anyways." "I don't like your tone Junior. How about I'll help you with the girl. I know her mother and she invited me for dinner this weekend. You can come with me if you want." "You really want to help me?" "Of course I do. If it makes my son happy. You know I would do anything for you. I'm sorry I didn't show you that enough." "It's ok. I know how important your work is for you. I'm sorry I got mad at you. It was uncalled for." "It's ok. How about we go to the Robber tonight. If I'm correct the Sox play tonight." "I really like that but I'd rather watch the game at home just the 2 of us. If that's ok for you." "That's fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning it was hard for Junior to get out of his bed. After his mother called him 5 times she tried something different. She said: "You think Claire would like you if you show up late at school?" "OK, fine. I'm up. I'll be down in 15."

When Junior was downstairs 15 minutes later his breakfast was ready on the table. He ate very fast, said bye to his mother and left for school.

He was just on time for school. The teachers just didn't know what to do anymore because it was 2 days in a row that Junior was on time for school. He was looking for his friends when he saw Claire so he went to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. It wasn't on purpose to go so fast but it was a Sox game and I couldn't miss it.", he said. "It's OK. I don't mind. Everybody has his own interests. I'm not that into sports." "You don't like sports?" "Not that much." "Then how did you became so beautiful?" "I'm not that beautiful. I just do yoga and go for a run every morning." "Of course you are beautiful. I have never done yoga what is it like? I only have known my mother doing it once with someone from work this summer but she didn't like it." "It is very calming. You have to be flexible. Why? Do you want to do yoga?" "I don't know if it is something I would do. I'll just watch you doing some yoga." "Maybe. I'll think about it."

The rest of the day went by fast. And when school was over they went back to the precinct together. At the elevator they said goodbye and went their separate ways. When Junior arrived at the bullpen nobody was there so he just went to his mothers desk and till she was back. By the time his mother was back he was fast asleep at her desk. So she woke him up. "Hey, buddy. Wake up. It's time to go home." "Hmm. Leave me alone." "You know it's not very nice to drool over my desk." "I'm not drooling." "Whatever you say Junior." "Can I go back to sleep now?" "Sure, I'll tell Claire you're busy." "I'm awake.""You know Junior my life is so much easier since I know this. I really like it." "Thanx ma. I'm glad you like my misery. Can we go home now?" "Sure buddy." When they arrived home Junior went to his room. He stayed there till it was time for dinner. After dinner they watched TV till they both fell asleep.

The next morning they both woke up by the sound of a phone. It was Junior's phone. He didn't know the number so he just answered the phone. "Hello. Who is this?" "Hey. It's Claire. I was wondering if you would wanted to go to school with me?" "Yeah sure. I'll just get dressed and meet you in front of my house. I'll text you my address." "Ok. I'll see you in a bit. Bye." "Bye."

He hung up the phone, took a shower and got dressed. When he was ready he went downstairs and waited outside.

When Claire arrived he got in the car and she gave him a coffee. "Thanx you didn't have to do that." "It's fine. It's sort of a thank you for helping me and being nice to me." "No problem. My mom always taught me to be nice so and I kinda really don't wonna be on her bad side." "So I have to thank your mother then. Maybe I'll give her the coffee." "Oh no, I'll take the credit for this one." "Didn't have your coffee yet?" "No. But I didn't think about it till I got your coffee. And believe me that never happened before. It will make my mom mad thought." "Why?" "Because we have this agreement that who's phone goes off first has to make coffee." "And what if nobody's phone goes off?" "Believe me there is always someone who calls in the morning. It is either me or my mom being called. But most of the mom gets called first but that's just Nonna being her noisy self or the department. Just to remind us that I have to go to school and she has to go to work. It's no big deal." "I wish I had a grandmother like yours. I don't see mine that much. She's a busy woman." "I'm sorry. You know you can burrow her if you want I don't mind. It would be like really quiet. I really would like that sometime." "You say that now but I think you would really miss her." "Maybe. I hope so. I know she's noisy and stuff but I don't know I would do without her. She has this thing in her that just makes you want to tell her everything and just cuddle with if that even makes sense." "I think I understand what you mean. She really is a lovely woman. The other night my mother kept telling me about how nice she was." "That's what everybody says about her. Maybe you could come with me when I go visit her if you would like that." "I'll think about it but we should go inside." "I didn't even notice we were here already. Thanx for the ride." "My pleasure. "

The day went by fast. They went together to the precinct. Claire went downstairs and Junior went upstairs. When Junior arrived in the bullpen his mother was there with Maura. "Hey ma. Hey Maura." "Hey Junior. Is Claire with you?" "Yeah but she went downstairs. I can text her and say that you're here if you want." "Yes please. I would do it myself but my phone is on my desk." So Junior texted Claire.

 **Your mother is in the bullpen. You can come if you want. Junior**

 **I'm on my way. Claire**

"She is on her way." "OK. Thank you." "No problem. Is it going to be a long night ma?" "I think so. Do you mind. Because you can go home if you want. You know you don't have to come here every day." "I don't mind. I know. I just like being here. You know that if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be here." "I know. Just tell me when you're hungry. OK?" "Ok. Is nonna still here?" "Yeah. Why?" "I'm gonna sit with her for a bit and get some coffee. You want anything?" "Some coffee would be great. Thanx." He went downstairs. Had a little talk with his nonna got coffee for him and his mom and went back upstairs. He stayed the whole night in the bullpen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry that you had to wait this long. Because I didn't say it yet in the story Junior and Claire are 16 years old. I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The end of the first month of his last year of high school was almost over and Junior was starting to like going to school because he could see Claire. They were becoming real good friends and did a lot of stuff together. But Junior wanted more than friendship and that scared him because he doesn't do feelings like his mother. That's why he didn't do something and just stayed friends. Claire started to become popular because she was so close to Junior. Some of the girls didn't like it that she was so close to Junior because he didn't hang out with them anymore.

They sat in their psych class when it happened. The teacher was explaining something and there was this really loud sound. Everybody looked in the direction where the sound came from and there was Junior laying on the ground. What happened? It was really simple Junior was staring at Claire and somebody nudged him but because he wasn't paying attention he fell off his chair. His friends were laughing and he just laid there hoping he could disappear. Claire just didn't know what she could do so she just watched. The teacher eventually asked for silence and for everybody to get back in their seat.

After class Claire asked, "Are you OK?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "So, what happened?" "Oh uh I just fell." "So you just fell out of nowhere?" "Yeah, no, I don't know?" "You don't know?" "No, I was uh thinking and somebody nudged me I guess and I fell." "So what were you thinking about?" "Just school and stuff." "You sure?" "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" "Because you're you. You don't think about school. You don't even like school." "Yes, I do." "Since when?" "Since I met you?" "Nice try. Come on let's go to our last class." "Do I have to?" "Yes." "OK fine." They went to their last class.

After school they stopped for ice cream on their way to the precinct. When they arrived their they went to grab drinks first and went to the morgue after because there was were their mother were the most. This time they weren't there so they went to the bullpen bur they weren't their either. So Junior called his mother.

[phone call: Junior is in bold and Jane is in italic]

 _Rizzoli._

 **Hey ma. Where are you and Maura?**

 _We are in the Robber. Where are you?_

 **In the bullpen with Claire but nobody is here.**

 _You can to the Robber if you want. Everybody is here._

 **Ok. We'll come to you. See you in a bit. Bye.**

 _Bye._

[end of the phone call]

They went to the Robber. They had fun and Claire, Junior, Jane and Maura went to Maura's house after they left the Robber. Maura and Jane watched a movie downstairs and Claire and Junior went upstairs to watch a movie. After the movie Jane went upstairs to get Junior so they could go home but Junior and Claire were asleep. Junior was laying on his back and Claire was cuddled up on his side with her arm over his waist and her head on his chest. Jane let them sleep and also stayed the night because Maura insisted.


End file.
